memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:31dot/Archive2011
Nitpicks The TOS episode articles are full of blooper references, from Spock leaning against a wall to seeing the hand of a stage hand to Kirk walking into a turbolift in his tunic and exiting in his regular uniform. Nearly every article references bloopers. Is there a reason those are allowed or is it simply because I'm a new user? :It has nothing to do with you being a new user. We decided as a community that minor production mistakes or errors (such as boom mikes appearing) were not something we wanted in articles. If you see such comments elsewhere, we probably have just not gotten around to removing them, feel free to suggest them for removal. Keep in mind that comments on error are allowed if they come from a citeable source(such as a statement from a Trek staff member or a reference book). --31dot 13:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Cleaning up Thanx for cleaning up after me... That was the first actual page I created, and was a little confused on the how and what. --OvBacon 23:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry- it was a great first page. :) You'll pick up the other stuff as you look around. Any questions, feel free to ask anyone.--31dot 00:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) My kiloquad explanation on talk Hi, I see you deleted my explanation of kiloquad in the talk area and dismissed it by saying the talk area isn't for discussing alternate theories. I find that a bit bewildering given that all the other comments in talk are discussing alternate theories. My explanation had the virtue of being the only proposed explanation that was completely consistent with real life observations. It obeys Moore's law that predicts a doubling of memory every two years. It used the real life leading theories of quantum computers and qubits and the fact that memory use on those computers increases exponentially not linearly like in traditional computers. My explanation is the only one where the math worked out. Moore's law predicts an isolinear chip should hold 2^215 bytes and the manuals say they hold 2.15 kiloquads. Exactly 1/100 the base 2 exponent of the number of bytes. The explanation you DID leave is a kiloquad is one quadrillion bytes. That is ridiculous because that's only 1024 terabytes. Much less than what we would expect after hundreds of years of computer technology improvements. IF you deleted my post because you disagreed with my reasoning then it would be appropriate in talk to show how my reasoning was flawed and why the competing proposals were better. But you opted to just censor it with no explanation. If you don't understand the real life computer technology I mentioned or the math involved then I recommend wikipedia articles on moores law, quantum computers and qubits. Then show me how my math was wrong. But just censoring my quite elegant explanation with no discussion and no explanation of why you disagree is just plain rude. Btw I am a computer scientist who has been working in the field over 25 years. I know a little about what I am talking about. - Kevin :I did indeed post an explanation in the edit summary of my edit and your talk page. :The issue is not whether or not you are correct, or how experienced you are. are not the forum for merely posting alternative theories. Posts on article talk pages are supposed to be about changing the article, and are not for general discussion of the subject. I did not see anywhere in your post where you proposed that your explanation be added to the article. :If you had, I might have left it, but still posted that such a theory is original research, which is not permitted in articles, as this is a canon wiki. Seeing other such research on other pages doesn't necessarily mean such posts are allowed.--31dot 09:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your explanation. I agree that no place did the series actually provide the explanation I suggest so you are quite right to say it is not canon and thus speculation. Of course that would apply to al attempts at a real world explanation of kiloquad, including other posts on the same talk page I posted to. Guess that's why I was confused and posted it there. I'll drop it. Thanks by the way for the excellent reference. Move of Firomactal drive I'm not sure what happened, but I tried to merge the page "Firomantal drive"(created by an anon today) with this page as it was a good-faith edit. When I did, the original history of this page was gone. I can't seem to find where it went. I don't understand as I don't think I did anything that I hadn't done before.--31dot 20:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've protected the page for now, and will contact Wikia to see if they can get anything fixed. :) -- Cid Highwind 20:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate that. If I did something wrong I am more than willing to fess up- I'm just not sure what that would have been.--31dot 20:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :To look on the bright side - if you've done something wrong, at least you did it here and not on James T. Kirk. ;) I've asked Wikia for help and, if possible, for an explanation about what went wrong exactly. -- Cid Highwind 20:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) maforums.org password sent....i hate wikia sometimes :) — Morder (talk) 06:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) "Visionary" Featured Nomination Hi 31dot, I was wondering if I could get your comments on . You don't have to vote on it if you don't want to, I just want to hear any comments you might have, particularly on the summary, as it is Defiant's belief that it is too confusing and poorly written. Thanks for your time. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Recent block In reply to your deleted accusations from my talk page: There has been no edit warring over any blocks on my part; you may be thinking of someone else. I did discuss the particular block I reverted with Archduk3 first, before actually reverting it (not only after). --Defiant 11:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize. You are correct, I was thinking of someone else.--31dot 11:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. No problem. I'll salvage, from these goings-on, that it's probably advisable to discuss the particular reasoning for a revert (and not just the reverted article/block in general) before actually reverting it. Sorry for technically not doing that on this occasion. --Defiant 11:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Frazetti Hi. I hope I did this correctly. Thank you for the welcome and assistance to move my post and information on using this page. I am new to Trek in general and also new to using a lot of these sites. This was recommended to me. I got to see Professor Frazetti speak and was seeking more information. He is so important to Trek I think,especially from a fan perspective. So I am hoping my post page will help with finding more information. Thank you. David. I was not certain how to reply , so I hope this is it. :You did fine, it was just in the wrong location, which I corrected. No worries. :) One more tip- you can place your username after your talk page post by typing ~~~~ after your comment or by clicking the signature button(located above the posting area, it looks like a scribble) so we know which comments you made. :) --31dot 22:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. So it will show up now to folks. Thank you for the assistance. Should I find it and try to add the Dmoreau1 23:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ? I just added my personal information to my page and hope that is ok. I am hoping others have information on this person who does some good work from what I have read. I also want to be able to contribute about characters and stories. Thank you. Delete on templates Put it inside 'noinclude' tags. :) -- sulfur 22:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks- I knew there was a way. :) --31dot 22:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) DS9 Credit List Follow my IP for the original discussion. Decided to put this one here in case my IP changes. I've mentioned about Armin not being listed in one of the episodic articles in memory alpha even though he was credited during the open credit of the episode. And again, as I watch the first episode of the 5th season, Lofton was not listed even though he was credited during the opening, and apart from that, he also appeared in that episode (scene: balcony of the promenade). I don't usually read the list of credits in those episodes. It just so happen that I was able to glance those articles. There maybe other articles with the same scenario of cast members being excluded from the page. As you have stated, there might be a reason why they were left. Don't know who the administrators of this website are and you might know who to contact regarding this, so I posted this one on your talk page. 17:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :The credit lists should contain all who were credited in the episode, whether or not they appeared or had any lines. There is a place in the BG section where it can be noted that someone did not actually appear in the episode. -- sulfur 18:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)The administrators, including me, are listed here. That said, being an administrator gives no one any special standing- many non-administrator users are equally or more knowledgeable about things like this, and as long as you explain your change, either in the edit summary or on the episode talk page, you should be fine.--31dot 18:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Orphaned thread Yeah, I know... I was watching the movie and couldn't get through it very well... and then I thought about what Kirk said in Generations and thought it matched :) Kassorlae 18:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Shelby The Background information states these facts about Shelby, noting them twice in the same page is not needed. All indications include items as "non-cannon" that are on this site state otherwise. Wait and see what happens, if you like that one lil blurd so much, then toss it on that specific episodes page, not on her bio. :It's "canon", not "cannon". That information is from a DS9 episode. Further discussion should take place on the Shelby talk page.--31dot 22:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages The notice doesn't go away when I hit apply. Kefkaesque 09:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) lolz i made a page about riker's tactic thing with the deflector dish. you deleted it in ten second. oh well i did come up with the term "megaphaser" off the top of my head. and its my first edit. but i did make a page to redirect phasers to phaser in the process. :As I pointed out, please review the canon policy, as we do not invent terms for things seen in canon- in the case of your article it was already discussed at navigational deflector. Plural redirects are unnecessary, as typing it in the search box will give the correct article.--31dot 03:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Input requested Further input is requested here. Thanks. - 00:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Highway 101 I would like to reinstate the alterations I made on Highway 101 for a few reasons: I assume there is no reason to believe its only used by cars (the mention of a car does not imply that a highway is exclusively used by cars and the way its written implies just that). I also assume that since its a highway it would not only be located within the borders of a city. I also found this MA article that indicates highway 101 as being located near Sausalito. So all those things in combination with the article about Los Angeles makes it clear that highway 101 is a highway on the east coast of the US. Your thoughts on this would be very appriciated -- OvBacon(Talk) 19:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I mean west coast...:) -- OvBacon(Talk) 20:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :This should probably be on the talk page over there(I'll move it sometime later) but...... I could live with expanding the location to California since it was apparently depicted as being in Sausalito, but we shouldn't put West Coast if it wasn't mentioned. I'll change cars to vehicles. --31dot 20:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for cluttering up your talk page with this question/suggestion... I've just noticed that a question on the talkpage of an article can go seemingly unnoticed.. thanks for responding though. -- OvBacon(Talk) 00:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I would, on this subject, like to ask you another question. If there can be no mention of west coast on something like HW 101 because it was not mentioned, is it then allowed to say that Mount Cook was the tallest mountain in New Zealand, even though it wasn't mentioned in star trek? -- OvBacon(Talk) 00:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Your thoughts are requested 31dot, would you be willing to comment on my response and proposed revision? It's posted on OvBacon's talk page. --BlueResistance, 21:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for saying so. --General MGD 109 18:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) please help my friends and i want to build a prometheus class alfa section and where loking for blueprints that whe can use if you have any please let me know if you want to be in the crew also let me know that (please remember to let me know what department you want to be in --Armando.thijssen 21:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Robert DeSoto ...is clearly trolling despite being warned not to, both here and at TrekBBS. I'm for just banning him for a month and being done with him, since his stated goal is to just "debate shit" regardless of the status of the article, but I'm out on this one, since I'm the guy he's trolling. - 12:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Probably we should wait for him to cross the line again(unless he has and I missed it), --31dot 12:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'd call his response on his talk page as deliberately crossing the line, since it's just the personal attack from the article's talk page reposted, which is the whole point of both posts anyway. - 12:26, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I missed that one. It's certainly harassment of you aside from the attack.--31dot 13:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for blocking him once more, he obviously just wants to harass the MA community for what ever reason. I generally believe that politics (or related subjects like troop deployment) should be avoided at any cost, they always turn bad. But with mister DeSoto it apparently doesn't matter what the subject is. -- OvBacon(Talk) 16:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Do not... ...feed the troll, as Archduk already put it - please. The user is blocked already, so just leave him alone on his talk page. It's pretty obvious that that discussion leads nowhere, fast! -- Cid Highwind 21:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I had already reached that conclusion- but I do appreciate you suggesting it. :) --31dot 21:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Report I would like to report that my stalker has come here as User:173.245.84.42. Jacce | Talk | 13:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Byte edit ...and this is why I don't contribute here. Twice now, I've tentatively made minor edits that I thought might add to the wiki and they were immediately reverted. I have no incentive to be bold in my contributions. I see no policy forbidding speculation here, here, here or here. While it's not spelled out, I can see how it might be argued that it violates the "Point of View" policy as it does mix the real world with the fictional, and the real Memory Alpha archive would know the relationship between XB and Exabytes. Regardless, I have better things to do. Have fun. I'll continue to silently use y'all as a reference as the need arises. 02:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :My intention (and whomever reverted your other edit) is not to discourage you. If you'll examine the edit history of most articles, you will see that edit reversions are a common practice, and should not be taken as a personal sleight against you. The reason I reverted your edit was that as a canon encyclopedia, our article content needs to be backed up from content given in canon. Any statement that contains the word "possibly" means that it was not said in canon, nor is there other evidence to support such a contention. That kind of speculation is not permitted. If you have canon evidence that XB has such a meaning, I would love to see it- but we need such evidence and cannot have statements that have "possibly" in them.--31dot 03:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I would suggest you reread the canon policy, specifically the Citations and Resources sections.--31dot 03:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::In addition, speculation is specifically forbidden in Memory Alpha: What Memory Alpha is not (See point #2 in the second section).–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It is green As an admin you should be familiar with . This is from the section "When should we delete a redirect?" However, avoid deleting such redirects if: 3. They aid searches on certain terms. 4. Someone finds them useful. Hint: If someone says they find a redirect useful, they probably do. You might not find it useful – this is not because the other person is a liar, but because you browse Memory Alpha in different ways. Searching "it is green" takes you to User:IT IS GREEN, preventing people trying to use this wiki for its intended purpose. People (even besides myself) apparently would find it useful, considering they had to place a brief blurb on the user's page to eliminate it from clogging up Wanted Pages. This seems to clearly meet the MA policy. Do you still need this discussed on Talk:Aldebaran whiskey? Species 8675309 04:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you do, as descriptions are not one of the things we commonly use redirects for. Also, all users have a brief blurb placed on their user page when they join so their user page won't be listed on the wanted pages list when they sign their name on talk pages. - 06:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed.(and it's not just me who's deleted them) "Someone finding a redirect useful" can be taken too far and should not be used by itself as a justification for one. Otherwise we would have more redirects than articles, which would not help people learn anything(you must have found the Aldebaran whiskey article, after all) Further comment should take place at the talk page already mentioned.--31dot 09:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Image Thanks for the info. Just trying to help.--Rhonda 02:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Origins of your username It's been bugging me for a while now, so I thought I'd just come out and ask: what's behind your username? Does it mean anything in particular? Sorry, just wondering! :D --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well it wasn't my intention to bug anyone :) but it is a blend of my birthday and part of my name.--31dot 00:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Block message Can you tell me what exactly you added to the talk page in this edit? I'm asking because, with the nonsensical #if in there, it looks as if that has been a template call that went awry - and the search doesn't help in finding the eventually guilty template. :) -- Cid Highwind 10:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Cid, I'm sorry I didn't read this sooner- I don't recall being alerted to this post. Anyway, I don't recall exactly what I did in that specific instance, but I assume it was the edithint-vandalism template that I added.--31dot 04:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Tasha posts Why my posts about the continuity regarding Tasha's death are bein deleted? Comment Delete I'm just curious why you deleted my comment about the Blink of an Eye episode of Voyager. :As I indicated in the edit summary and on your talk page, talk pages are not meant for general discussion such as our personal thoughts about an episode; they are intended to discuss changing the article itself. :As a tip, please don't bold your posts, and sign them with four tildes ( ~ ) so we know who wrote what. Thanks 31dot 19:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) why did u.... I did not use a " personal " image. i found it online. efas45 Jerry Fleck 31dot, My apologies, if I have contacted the wrong admin. I found inappropriate content on the "Jerry Fleck" page "Jerry Fleck". A Google search for "Jerry Fleck" returns this page at the top of the list, revealing the inappropriate content: I replaced the obscenity at the end of the meta tag. It appears to be a poor abbreviation for "assistant director". Out of respect for the family and friends of the deceased, this content should be repaired. Thank You, Duane Dieterich duane_memory-alpha@dmdiet.com :Err... there's not an obscenity there, and the page hasn't been edited for some time. I'm not sure what your issue is here. -- sulfur 23:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he is referring to when his name is Googled a word used to refer to a donkey is at the end of the sentence. To that user, that is outside of our control; you would have to take that up with Google- it is not something that we have anything to do with- it is their system cutting the word "assistant".--31dot 00:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Need some help... I apoligize, i am still new here, and i had uploaded the image of USS reliant to post it on the page. i don't know how to citate yet, can you help me out, or tell me how? efas45 :I took care of it for you. :) If you look at the History page you can see what I did over my edits. If the image you are uploading is a screencap from a movie or episode, you should put the following on the page: That puts up the proper license. You also need to post the source of the image(what episode/movie it comes from) The description you put on the image was fine. --31dot 01:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Star Trek Ships Specs Hi 31dot why the star trek ships dont have the Technical specifications of them like length, height, width, armaments, how many people the ships can carry and special abilities like the ship can land and/or separate. the star wars wookieepedia has them. thank you :If I may break in...Because MA is primarily an wiki written from an in-universe POV, specs like these are rarely given, simply because they were almost never specified on screen be it in spoken word or visuals...Remarks given by people like Michael Okuda and Rick Sternbach given on several blogs, indicated that this was done on purpose, in order not be too restrictive for story telling purposes, to give writers, visual effects supervisors and directors a certain leeway to vary such details, if they felt the story called for it...Now for designers in the production stage (behind-the-scenes) the situation is somewhat different. Designers like, need even those specifics so they can envision the place of their creations in the grand scheme of things and of quite a few vessels such details were established, but again only behind-the-scenes. The lengths of the two most famous ships for example, the refit- and are understood to be 1000 and 2108 feet respectively, yet that has never been seen nor mentioned on screen, only in behind-the-scene sources, and thus are strictly speaking not even canon. As not mentioning these kind of details at all is unworkable, some of these are furtively allowed, but only IF there is consensus in the valid secondary sources. That's why for example the the dimensions are not established, as Effects Supervisor David Stipes is on record of having changed these for his own purposes. The publication of the "official" Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual has made the situation even worse with the publication of wildly varying dimensions, which the authors by the way admitted was mostly due to conversion mistakes they made from the specs they received from visual effects supervisors.--Sennim 09:58, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::What he said. :) We do note those things where they were said in canon- but as Sennim said that isn't too often. Please review MA:CANON for more information. In addition, please sign your talk page posts with ~~~~ or the Signature button. Thanks --31dot 11:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) USS Veracruz in DS9 The Siege of AR-558 I know the class of the USS Veracruz in the DS9 Episode The Siege of AR-558. its an Akira Class Starship. its never been showed in the episode. The Veracruz registry number is unknown. :Please sign your talk page posts with ~~~~ or click the Signature button. If it wasn't seen, how do you know this? If the information is from a novel, it is not canon and would have to go in an Apocrypha section. If it is from some kind of information about the production of the episode, it would be Background information. If it is from a fan created work, it cannot be used here.--31dot 11:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I know the USS Veracruz is an Akira Class because i've been doing a lot of research for it on google. results can out to be an Akira.--Acevidal11 14:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what "research" you've performed, but I already listed the ways to include such information in the article in my post above. We can't simply say it is that class, since it was not seen in canon. I would suggest that you discuss this at Talk:USS Veracruz since we are talking about that article.--31dot 15:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) DS9 Crew Revert If you don't mind, may I ask why you reverted the change I made to DS9's command crew section? --DS9-72 00:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I reverted it because, as I stated in the edit summary, no explanation was given as to why it was removed. It is valid information as it stands now so I'm not seeing a reason it should be removed just by seeing your edit.--31dot 00:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Well the thing is no information was removed, it was simply reformatted. I did notice I forgot to add a note about Kira becoming the stations CO at the end of the series, but that was a two-second fix I intended to correct. --DS9-72 00:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :A lot of the years were removed. It was organized that way to provide the information about when the various positions were held. :We don't know that Kira was the "CO" at the end just because she was running the station; in the books she was, but that is not canon.--31dot 00:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) The years is mentioned at the top of the section though, making other years necessary only in the event that they were different from what was listed up to (for Worf's situation for example). --DS9-72 00:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I reverted it more because no edit summary was given; I've rolled back my reversion. If the community has any issues with it they can discuss it there. Also, forget what I said about Kira, I guess the article said that already.--31dot 00:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks for your help. --DS9-72 00:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Official Friend Hello, sir, I notice you want me to explain what an "Official Friend" is. O.F. is basically a way that allow me to back up to your support when I want to see if the information is factual. Also this allows the users in my site to believe what they read.Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Clearing talkpage. I rarely pay attention to my talk page. Deletion was quicker than Archiving. Why store endless archives of data that's essentially meaningless to Mem Alpha? Redundant data = increased storage requirement = higher running costs = more ads. ● ZellDenver 05:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Editing your page to remove content does not actually delete anything. All versions of articles and every edit are stored on the servers. Thus, your blanking of your talk page actually increased the storage requirements for Memory Alpha, it did not decrease them. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Cobra is correct; if you are concerned about our storage requirements, it is best to leave the page alone. Also, your talk page is used to communicate with you(as you are doing with me) and having the posts on it available to look at (be it on the page itself or in an archive) helps keep track of what you have discussed so it isn't repeated, among other reasons. --31dot 10:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Cardassian3279 hi 31dot please forgive me, i can't see your reply what you say reply to me? it is do with my apple computer or html text problem? thank you. Martyn ---- Enterprise CVN-65 Hi! I'm just curious why you undid my addition about CVN-65. Greetings. :As I stated in the edit summary, your edit duplicated what was already in the opening paragraph. It also contained some information not found in canon, specifically the exact years of construction and commissioning, which could be different in the Trek universe. We provide a Wikipedia link for that kind of real world information.--31dot 13:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin policy As some of your ideas formed the basis of the draft still forming, I would like to invite you to participate in the open "pre-proposal" discussion of changes to the admin "policy", since I feel that the more contributors are involved before it goes to a general discussion, the better it will end up. I might point out there is no rush on this, as I consider an actual proposal to still be months off at best. - 16:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I will probably look at it some more in depth tomorrow.--31dot 02:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC)